


Sequela

by ReeRose



Series: [TO/KE/ABO]the Nightmare Story [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alpha Klaus Mikaelson, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Elijah, M/M, Omega Elijah Mikaelson, Other, Stream of Consciousness, Top Klaus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 「我们只是一次又一次的重复错误...」
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: [TO/KE/ABO]the Nightmare Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806433
Kudos: 7





	Sequela

**Author's Note:**

> 毫无逻辑的双向暗恋（明恋）  
> abo只不过手为了增添命中注定的一点点小情趣~  
> 爱死他们一边爱一边互相伤害的狗血桥段了~

01

时间，在吸血鬼无尽的生命中已经失去了原本的价值。钟表一次次摆动，无非是为漫长的永恒带来一丝节奏，滴答滴答的机械声为看不到尽头的未来画上了刻度。

没有什么能够超越时间的流逝，就算是以血缘羁绊为信仰的麦克尔森家族，千年的流逝早将情感一次次打磨。什么都能被冲淡，唯独他们之间血缘纽带牢不可破。纵使背叛常伴左右，以利亚依然义无反顾的扑向克劳斯，一次次地拯救那看不见未来的渺茫希望。曾经的誓言对他来说更像是牢不可破的束缚枷锁，将他捆绑，失去了自我。

岁月流逝中，一切局限于世俗表层的情感都埋入历史的深渊，道德、伦理，在他们看来早已不值一提，拘泥于的外在只是打发时间的调剂，他们有无穷无尽的时间来思索“存在”的意义。

以利亚在19世纪末与他的那位挚友谈到的，维系家族的纽带早已经超越“爱”的情感，他与他的弟弟尼克劳斯之间的远超越任何能够被定义的关系，比亲情更加沉重、比爱情更加热烈、比友情更加真挚、比一切的一切更加复杂而又纯粹。但事事不如人愿，500年前的裂痕并没能被时间慢慢修补，留下一条条深深的裂痕，原本亲密的关系在不断的各执己见下变得满目疮痍。

以利亚抬头仰望教堂弧形的穹顶，透过彩色玻璃窗映射进来五彩斑斓的光，弥漫在空气中的灰尘。轻轻张开嘴想要发出声音，可他连吐出一个字母的力气都没有。词语卡在喉咙里，口腔被血腥的气息覆盖。事情会什么会发展成这样呢？他的意识开始模糊，双眼透过缝隙注视着眼前最后的画面。

克劳斯蹲下身子，轻轻扶住倒下的以利亚，他口中发出安慰的嘘声，用力地将哥哥揉进自己的怀抱。他的手中紧攥着那只银色的匕首，死死地插入以利亚的胸膛。抚摸着哥哥柔软的头发，克劳斯抱着以利亚僵硬的身躯坐在教堂的大理石地面上，透过玫瑰花窗的五色光芒为他们镀上了一层金色的轮廓。

这场持续了百年的追逐，终于在日光余晖中落下了帷幕。一场充满了仪式感的献祭，混血儿的兄长再一次的为了他的兄弟，献出了所有。他的心、他的灵魂、他的精神，就连同仅剩的一具行尸走肉般的躯壳都不再属于他自己。

当龟裂的纹路爬满他苍白而毫无血色的皮肤，他那双琥珀色的眼睛中透着光，红血丝充斥着眼球，晶莹的浑浊的绝望。再度跌入永恒黑暗的以利亚在梦境回廊中醒来，等待他的依旧是无休止的噩梦。

他从未告诉过克劳斯，被刺入匕首时的痛苦，那痛苦的来源并不是濒死，而是陷入无尽的绝望轮回。其他麦克尔森家族成员并不会陷入这样的梦境，因为以利亚是特别的，那扇千年之前被以利亚亲手创造出来的红色门扉，是被逃避的记忆，同时也是沉睡中痛苦的根源。

整件事，克劳斯从未知晓，即使他的内心多么敏感纤细。对于以利亚让二重身逃走的背叛，愤怒早已冲昏了混血儿的头脑，他不在信任以利亚任何的承诺，就连同以利亚那些反常的举动，他都不再将它们放在眼中。

裂痕就是这样一次次的在误会中产生，就算以利亚想要与克劳斯坦白，他也没有能够让克劳斯信任自己的筹码了。一次又一次的错过了交流的机会，这成为了一块巨石悬在以利亚的心头。他破碎的心再也无法负担起对克劳斯如此绝望的爱与期待，那扇红门便再次出现了。堆积成山的情感被关在门后，形成了一片无边无际的黑暗森林。

克劳斯想要将以利亚重新封印进棺材的计划被泄露到了以利亚的耳中，绝望的纯血始祖，不再有任何留恋的逃离了兄弟的掌控。他不想再感受被封印进门后的情感，他的意志在红门中被削弱，他不知道何时他便会被疯狂与绝望吞噬。

真希望，这边是最后的一面了。以利亚临走前这样想着，他为他付出了一切，最终一切的恶果，都是他咎由自取。

02

以利亚在黑暗的房间中醒来，房间的窗帘紧闭，唯一的光亮来角落那扇门的缝隙中。通往外界的那扇门上着锁，上着一道又一道的锁。每一道锁，都代表着以利亚的罪孽，他所遗忘的过去，他所逃避的过去。

这里是……他沉思片刻，从地板上挣扎着爬起来，费力地拉开一面窗帘，红色光透过玻璃射入屋内，照亮了整个房间，中世纪巴洛克风格的装饰映入眼帘。

这时，以利亚看到一个身影躺在房间中央巨大帷幕床上，那人蜷缩成一团，完全陷在柔软的被褥之中，棕色的长发从被子的一角露了出来。他放轻脚步，向前走了几步，眼前的人显然深受梦魇折，身躯在不停地抖动。

屋外红色的光并没能为他带来过多影响，以利亚抬头仰望着不和谐的光芒，一丝潮湿的阴冷渗透进了他的骨髓中。他轻轻地坐在了那张床上，轻轻地去靠近颤抖的身影。那张苍白的面容与以利亚一模一样，只不过那张眉头紧蹙的脸没有一丝平静，紧闭的双眼，不停颤抖的身躯，仿佛搁浅的鲸鱼，如同快要死去一般。

原来这是“那个”时候，以利亚闭上了自己的眼睛，他贴过身子，想要去拥抱梦境中残破的自己，那仿佛脆弱陶瓷般一样的身躯。那张苍白的面孔没有任何的反应，梦境中的他身体冰冷的如同死尸，但他们是吸血鬼，本就是死去的生物……

冰冷雪松的味道在房间中弥漫开，以利亚恍然大悟，原来这件事也被封印进了红门中。可他早已经是个残次品了，遗留下来的幻痛只不过是后遗症罢了。为了保全尼克劳斯的安全，以利亚用自己的腺体为代价，换来了一个永恒深埋在地狱的秘密。

狼性爆发的十年里，克劳斯在本能的驱使下标记了他的哥哥以利亚。以利亚承认这其中有一部分原因是他想要独占弟弟的一己私欲，可同样，这也是为大局考虑的最优解。家族乃至整个世界，没有人能够安抚混沌的混血alpha，唯独他那独一无二的兄长。

可这样的标记便是注定了暴露了尼克劳斯的弱点，为了巩固克劳斯那牢不可摧的威信，以利亚在巫师的帮助下挖出了自己的腺体，熔进金色的秘密中，成为一个永远不会被人洞察的死物。如此一来，尼克劳斯不会被他们的第二性别所困扰，他可以做他任何想做的事情。而这样也满足了以利亚想要挽留弟弟的那不切实际的欲望。

他从来不是软弱的人，在任何人面前，以利亚都不会露出脆弱的一面，他只需要为克劳斯一切的做法寻找最合理的解释，这就足够了。一个恶魔的随从，一个忠实的仆从。可掠夺一旦开始，他的欲望也开始无休止的蔓延，以利亚开始渴望得到更多。

不管是从塔提亚还是凯瑟琳娜，以利亚的情感从来都是对弟弟盲目的追随，这份执着的感情中，融不进任何杂质。

这是以利亚第一次在红门后看到这段被遗弃，甚至是割去的记忆。要问他后悔过吗，以利亚只会抿着嘴摇头。可他内心深处的柔软之地，依然渴望着得到来自克劳斯的认可，来自克劳斯的回应，他的感情就如同这具将要死去的躯体一般，僵硬而苍白。

被迫陷入的回忆，让以利亚一次次沉沦抛弃的情感，那份执着会带着不切实际的期盼回到现实中。面对如此残酷的后遗症，以利亚无法言说自己还能够支撑多少次，他害怕秘密终将被发现，他所爱的尼克劳斯会再也不需要他，离他远去。

03

麦克尔森家族中，只有以利亚与克劳斯成功分化了第二性别，其他的兄弟姐妹都是beta，虽说他们的信息素敏感程度异于常人，可在以利亚与克劳斯指尖依然无法介入。

“你那么爱他，为什么还在伤害他！”瑞贝卡脱下脚上的高跟鞋狠狠地砸向她的哥哥，“你为什么不告诉他，你会原谅他，你会爱他，不是家人的那种爱。尼克，你是个懦夫！”她气恼地摔门离去，她受够了，受够了她的两个兄长之间的折磨。

克劳斯抬起以利亚的手腕，抚摸着已经暗淡的金色手环，将嘴唇轻轻靠近。对于那十年的记忆，克劳斯是断断续续的，但他的狼人本性能够感知到，被他烙印的omega。以利亚给予他的温暖，那冬日暖阳下的清冷雪松，冰雪消融后的露水。一切的一切都在安抚他躁动的内心，从生活在父亲阴影下的克劳斯，只有在以利亚的怀抱下才能感受到片刻的温暖。那稍纵即逝的温度过于缥缈，来之不易脆弱得如同玻璃。

切断连接的瞬间，他们都是痛苦的，那撕心裂肺的疼痛，从心中狠狠地切走了一部分。克劳斯不知道以利亚是怎么想的，他只希望能够修补他们之间的裂缝。可他总是会用错误的方式来将他们之间的关系引向另外的极端。

以利亚的再次逃亡便是最好的证明。当克劳斯找到他后，他已经心如死灰。等待着哥哥对他的反抗，他们会打上一架，仿佛千年以来从未改变。就这样，克劳斯通过最为卑鄙的手段，将以利亚拉回了身边，一个失去omega的alpha再次完整了。

“你们真是一堆神奇的兄弟。”巫师看着克劳斯，搅动草药的手没有停下来，“几百年前他也是这样来求我的。我想着会有一天，他会看到他想要的，可没想到却是几百年后了。”

克劳斯没有说话，他握着以利亚的手腕，用利刃划开一道伤口，随后咬破自己的手腕，将血液滴了上去。

“鲜血还远远不够。或许你不知道，被银刃封印的他正身处噩梦之中。你的一次次封印，会把他推进万劫不复的低语。”巫师嘴中念叨着，将黑色的粘稠药膏敷在以利亚的后颈上，“他的记忆会在梦魇中湮灭，当他醒过来后，他还会是你所希望的他吗？”

“你要治好他，你知道你的下场会是什么。”

04

以利亚醒来时发现自己正躺在棺材里，他的弟弟克劳斯拿着那只秘银匕首看着他。

“早上好，亲爱的以利亚。”克劳斯笑着把以利亚从棺材中抱起来，他轻手轻脚地抚摸如同对待易碎的陶瓷。

长时间的沉睡让以利亚感到晕眩，他的大脑中一片混乱。现在是什么时候？尼克劳斯把我封印了多久？现在发生了什么？

随后温暖的香气汹涌的冲进他的鼻腔，咖啡的苦涩夹杂着皮革的厚重与雪松的味道冲击在一起形成了另一种难以言喻的味道。

“发生了什么？尼克劳斯，我为什么脑中一片空白。”以利亚眼神慌乱，他感觉他失去了什么重要的东西，情绪被悲恸笼罩，可他现在却什么也想不起来了。他的眼睛泛红，泪水盘踞在眼眶中，他能感受到尼克劳斯抚摸着他后颈的温暖，那股温暖的洋流仿佛波涛汹涌的潮水，刺激着他的感官，他能感受到自己与尼克劳斯紧紧地链接在一起。

“嘘，放轻松，一切都很好。”克劳斯把秘银匕首丢进棺材内，他不等以利亚的反应，直接将他打横抱了起来。

“我能走，尼克劳斯，放我下来！”以利亚用力挣扎。可克劳斯不为所动，他紧抱着以利亚将脸埋进他的脖颈旁亲吻着。

“不要再离开了，以利亚，你向我保证。”克劳斯抿着嘴，发红的双眼带着难言的泪光。

“我们是家人，尼克劳斯，我怎么会离开？”以利亚回抱住克劳斯，可心中却慢慢生出些许疑惑，他不该质疑不是吗？家族之上，不是他一直所推崇的吗？可为什么到了这里，以利亚产生了怀疑。

以利亚的大脑是混乱的，他看着一个个画面在眼前飘忽不定。他看着他失忆在法国时，被尼克劳斯粗暴的按在钢琴上，他们如同原始动物一样争斗、做爱，近乎毁了半个店。以利亚摇了摇头，他又看到了尼克劳斯为家族付出的生命联结。又一瞬间他看到尼克劳斯打破诅咒那天夜晚的火光与怒吼，鲜血与泥土的味道在四周蔓延……

他听到一个声音，来自遥远遥远的地方，声音在空旷的山谷中回荡，被包裹在寂静之地的灵魂在看不到尽头的迷宫中徘徊，每当他接近终点，所有的一切便又退回了原点。

他像是变了一个人，他不在是他自己了。以利亚法理解克劳斯看向他的复杂眼神，他一次次地将利刃捅入自己的胸膛，可当他唤醒他后又是那么的悲痛。被困在一个无穷无尽的轮回之中，从头至尾，从尾至头，他陷入了莫比乌斯的永恒。


End file.
